


Воспоминания

by Drakonyashka



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Femslash February, Loss, Short One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakonyashka/pseuds/Drakonyashka
Summary: Перевод сделан на ФБ-16 для fandom Non-Police Detectives 2016





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873659) by [KristiLynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn). 



Иногда Вероника Марс ненавидела взрослеть. Как будто каждый день избавляешься от воспоминаний. И большинство из них были связаны с Лили. 

Сначала стали забываться мелочи. Цвет её волос, когда она выходила из бассейна и солнце золотило их; ощущение её рук на талии Вероники, когда они встречались в холле перед уроками.

Потом настал черед чего-то большего. Любимая песня Лили, ее телефонный номер и хриплый с утра голос.

А тяжелее всего Веронике было забывать самое важное. Она понимала, что однажды может проснуться и не вспомнить, что Лили сказала ей в последний раз. Или какой был на вкус их первый поцелуй. 

Возможно ли, что когда-нибудь она совсем забудет о Лили? 

Это печалило Веронику больше всего.


End file.
